shamankingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshin Asakura
Kenshin Asakura was an ancestor of Yoh Asakura who lived hundreds or maybe thousands of years ago. He was a shaman and competed in a shaman tournament long ago. His guardian ghost was the spirit of a crocodile named Chomp. Kenshin was also an Onmyoji. History Kenshin Asakura was born in a rich family. But the Asakura family at this time weren't shamans they were normal people. Japan was in a war at this time and enemy soldiers killed his parents and vandalized his house but Kenshin who was an infant at the time was saved by a family of talking crocodiles. Kenshin was raised in a tropical forest by the crocodiles. When Kenshin was fourteen he saw strange things in the woods but his crocodile mentor named Chomp told him it was because he could see spirits. Chomp taught Kenshin how to use the sixth sense and to treat spirits with kindness. Chomp taught Kenshin shamanism. Kenshin befriended many spirits. Kenshin was told that someday he would have to find a guardian ghost. One day an evil shaman appeared named Akiyama. Akiyama had been raised by the crocodiles too but he was disowned because of his evil nature. Akiyama grew jealous of Kenshin and decided to kill him. But all of the crocodiles in the forest tried to protect Kenshin and defeat Akiyama. But Akiyama slew all of them except for Chomp. Just as Akiyama was about to kill Kenshin, Chomp got in the way instead and instead of Akiyama killing Kenshin, Chomp was killed. He sacrificed his self so he could save Kenshin. Kenshin was enraged at his masters death and fought Akiyama trying to avenge Chomp. But he was no match for Akiyama because Akiyama had a powerful serpent spirit for his guardian ghost and he had no guardian ghost at this time. Akiyama wounded Kenshin. Kenshin thought there was no hope and he would be killed. Hours passed and Akiyama was still attacking Kenshin. Kenshin was too weak and injured to fight back and was near death. "There...is no hope..." Kenshin said. But then the spirit of his master Chomp appeared and told him there was hope. He chose Chomp as his guardian ghost and did spirit unity with Chomp. As soon as he bonded with Chomp's spirit he grew stronger and his wounds healed. He got Chomp's powers and abilities. With his new powers he slew Akiyama. Kenshin decided to live in society instead of the wild after that ended. He was adopted by a different family of Asakuras. But these were Shaman Asakuras. They gave Kenshin food, clothes, and shelter. Kenshin met Hiro Asakura his adoptive brother. Kenshin and his adoptive brother Hiro became close friends. Hiro was older than Kenshin and looked out for him. Kenshin also had rivalry with his sister Kimi Asakura. Hiro's guardian ghost was the spirit of a samurai named Haru. Kimi's guardian ghost was the spirit of a panda bear named Akira. Five years later when Kenshin was nineteen the shaman tournament begun. He competed in it along with his family. He befriended a native american shaman named Samuel. Samuel and Kenshin were walking around Dobi village and out of nowhere a masked man appears. The masked man goes insane and attacks Kenshin and Samuel. Kenshin realizes the man's guardian ghost was the same one Akiyama had, a giant serpent. Kenshin does spirit unity with Chomp and Samuel does spirit unity with a giant ant spirit. Together they fight the masked man. Samuel loses his right arm and is too hurt to fight then the masked man finishes Samuel off with his serpent spirit sticking its spirit fangs into him. Kenshin is enraged and he puts Chomp's spirit into a knife that his brother Hiro had given him creating his first oversoul. He then hits the masked man as hard as he can with his oversoul sending him flying away distances away. Samuel has been poisoned with spirit poison from a spirit. There is no antidote for spirit poison so he is dying. But Kenshin transfers furykou into Samuel's body which cures him of the poison. Samuel may not be able to fight since he does't have an arm anymore. Kenshin feels bad for his friend losing an arm. The next day Kenshin is in a shaman fight with his team, Team Kenshin and the members of it are Kenshin, Samuel, and a satyr shaman named Koji who comes from Greece. Koji's guardian ghost is Hermes. It's Team Kenshin versus Team Frost a team of amateur shamans. Team Kenshin wins. Samuel uses his furykou to create a new arm. Kenshin decides to become an Onmyoji but at the time Hao Asakura was an onmyoji. Kenshin fights a Hao Asakura who does not yet have the spirit of fire and defeats him. Kenshin and Hao become rivals. When Kenshin was walking around Dobi village with Hiro, Hao who now has spirit of fire uses it to try to kill Kenshin but instead Hiro sacrifices himself. Kenshin trys to get revenge on Hao but he is no match for him this time. At an Onmyoji meeting since the Onmyoji are eventually killed all by Hao because they disagreed on his evil ideas Kenshin is disintegrated along with them. But Chomp the crocodile spirit is stuck on Earth with unfinished business. Kenshin's spirit decides to go back to Earth and he and Chomp kill Hao. Kenshin's spirit centuries later gave Yoh advice on defeating Hao. He was still stuck on Earth then but Yoh helped him get back to the spirit world to rest in peace, forever..... Guardian Ghost Kenshin's guardian ghost was the spirit of a crocodile named Chomp. Chomp was a talking crocodile who was wise and knew good values. When he was alive he taught Kenshin how to be a shaman. He was his master. Special attack Kenshin's special attack was called Super Crocodile Teeth attack. Its where Chomp bites Kenshin's opponent. Appearance Kenshin is tall and skinny, and wears a red kimono. In his right hand he carries a knife (given to him by his brother Hiro). His hair is long and is the exact same hairstyle as Hao (in his third life as Yoh Asakura's brother) but is a light brown with blonde streaks in it. And unlike Hao's hair it has spikes in some places. His eyes are brown. Personality Kenshin didn't really have the happy go lucky kind of personality like Yoh Asakura has, he sometimes could think negatively. Sometimes he got nervous a lot before shaman fights because he was afraid he might possibly lose the battle. But he usually won because he was very powerful. His furykou level is high. Kenshin could be negative or grouchy sometimes but not often. However, he still was a good person. Category:The Asakura family Category:Shamans